


Join Me For Coffee?

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Join Me For Coffee? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex, Writer Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader meets Dean Winchester during her morning coffee run and he’s as eager as possible to get her on a date…





	1. Chapter 1

You were sitting at your normal table in the back corner, sipping on your morning coffee as you read your book when you spotted him again. Tall, handsome, rugged. He gave you a friendly smile as he caught your eye and sat at a table someways away from you. Damn he was attractive.

That was the fifth day that week you’d seen him. Maybe he was new in town, decided this was going to be his local coffee hang out. All you knew was it was Friday and you’d been stuck on the same page of your book since Monday morning.

“Um, excuse me miss?” said a voice, snapping you from your daydream. When you looked up, you saw him standing right next to your table. He gave you a kind smile as he pointed at the pen and notepad you had lying near you. “Do you mind if I borrow that for a minute?” he asked, his eyes a dark apple green.

“Sure,” you said, sliding it over to him. He smelled like firewood and something dark that ran right through you. You watched his large calloused hands whip the pen around, writing quickly before he tore off the page.

“Thanks,” he said, pushing the pad and pen back over to you. You expected him to walk away but instead he handed you the paper. You squinted at him and took it in yours, reading over what he had written.

_Hi, I’m Dean. You’re very cute._

“I’d like to buy you a cup of coffee some morning if that’s okay with you,” he said, his hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels slightly. You knew you were smiling and that he could see it. But you didn’t want him to think you were that easy.

“I’ve already got my coffee this morning, Dean,” you said and saw his smile start to fade. “Maybe you’ll have better luck tomorrow,” you said, taking a sip of your drink and giving him a wink. His lips curled up again as he looked down at the table before looking at your face.

“You’re not going to make this easy on me are you…?” said Dean as he walked away backwards, a grin on his lips.

“Let’s just stick with “Very Cute” for now, Dean,” you said, watching him stumble back into a chair. 

“I will see you tomorrow morning then, Very Cute,” he said, clapping his hands together and grabbing his coffee, walking out with a spring in his step. You just hoped you hadn’t played too hard to get.

 

When you walked into the coffee shop the next morning, the barista you normally got your drink from waved you off.

“He’s at your table, Y/N,” she said. “And if you don’t say yes to that gorgeous man, I will,” she whispered to you. You gave her a smile before walking to the cafe area, spotting Dean sitting at your table with two cups of coffee, his back turned to you.

“Morning, Dean,” you said, sliding into the seat across from him, startling him. “A little nervous?” you asked coyly as he slid the coffee over to you. He smiled.

“Are you going to turn me down again?” he asked, leaning back in his seat. You couldn’t help but let your eyes roam over his chest as he stretched his shoulders, his arms strong, his scruff accentuating his jaw line…”Very Cute?” he said, waving a hand in front of your face. 

“Depends on what you ask me today,” you said, regaining your focus as you sipped at your first taste of caffeine for the day.

“What’s your name?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Y/N,” you said, noting how he was taking in the features of your face. 

“Y/N, would you like to go on a date with me tonight?” he asked, his eyes hopeful. 

“I was going to go out with that  _other_ guy that bought me coffee but I don’t think he’ll mind,” you said with a smirk, pulling out a piece of paper. “Pick me up at 8?” you asked, writing down your address. When you handed it to him you saw a large smile on his face.

“Sure. Do you have any place you’d like to eat? I’m kind of new to town and don’t really know stuff yet,” he said, a little timidness coming through in his voice. 

“You like Italian food?” you asked and he nodded eagerly. “There’s a nice place downtown, not too fancy but I’d probably wear a suit to be safe,” you said, writing down the name of the restaurant for him.

“I will see you tonight then, Very Cute. I mean, Y/N,” he said feigning forgetfulness, a blush spreading on your cheeks. 

“See you tonight, Dean,” you said as he hopped up and walked towards the exit, his body full of excitement.

 

You’d decided after the first five minutes that you desperately wanted Dean to ask you out again, more than anyone you’d ever met. He was very sweet but something about him told you he could be dangerous, in a good way. You couldn’t get over how good he looked in a suit as you caught him glance at you in your black dress every so often, almost like he forgot you could see him.

“Excuse me folks, the restaurant is closing soon,” a waiter said to the two of you. For the first time that night, you looked around and realized you were the only two left, the wait staff already cleaning the space. Dean looked at his watch and his eyes widened before turning to show you. It was nearly two in the morning, you’d been there for six hours.

The two of you stood as Dean followed you close, stepping out into the cool night air. You shivered and saw Dean remove his jacket before placing it on your shoulders.

“Thanks,” you said, as you started walking alongside him, down towards his car a few blocks down. You were smiling and blushing for no real reason when Dean moved to the other side of you, putting you closer to the street. You saw why when you spotted two men hanging out by the entrance to a dimly lit alley. Dean put his hand around you, guiding you towards the street, separating you from them. He gave them a nod as you passed, his grip on you tightening until you were on the next block down.

“Sorry about that,” he said, letting his hand fall from you when you were alone again. You bumped into him playfully.

“Don’t apologize, you big lug,” you said and you felt Dean’s hand hesitantly come back to your waist. “I happen to like that,” you said, his hand relaxing on you.

But it didn’t last long as soon you were back in his car, heading towards your house. When he pulled up outside, you turned to him and waited.

“I had a really good time,” he said, giving you a soft smile. 

“Me too. Do you want to…” you trailed off, hoping he would get what you were inferring.

“I’d love to take you out again, tomorrow night actually, if you’d let me,” he said, his eyes staring into yours.

“I’d love to,” you said and saw him smile wide again. “But I was talking about something else actually,” you said and watched him narrow his eyes.

“Do you mean…” he said, waiting for you to finish for him.

“Would you like to join me for coffee?” you said, nodding to your house. Dean chuckled and turned off his car.

“I didn’t think I’d be so lucky on our first date, not that I was expecting anything,” he said, climbing out of the car and following you to your front door.

“You’re very much a gentleman, Dean. I didn’t think you would even try anything until a few more dates,” you said, opening the door, closing it shut after Dean entered.

“Me either. As for the gentleman part of that…I’d wait until we’re in the bedroom before you made up your mind on that,” he said, throwing you a dark grin. You licked your lips as you took his hand and led him down a hall towards your master bedroom. 

“So what were you saying about not being-” you got out before Dean brought his lips to yours, dominating them as he worked your mouth open to give him access. You parted your lips and felt him dive his tongue into your mouth, swirling around, giving you just a taste of this hidden side of him. 

“What do you want,” he asked when he broke away, both of his hands cupping your face. You flickered your eyes down and you dropped to your knees, undoing his belt as Dean let out a surprised groan.

“I haven’t even gotten to the fun part yet babe,” you said, tugging his pants and boxers down in one swift motion. You licked your lips when you saw him and smiled. Long and thick and already semi-hard. You put your hands on his hips as you sat up on your knees, kissing the swollen tip of his cock, collecting some of his precum with the motion. You licked your lips again and rolled your eyes back. “Damn, you’re going to taste so good,” you mumbled against him as you give kitten kiss up and down his shaft, making sure he was good and hard before you gave him what he wanted.

“Please,” he asked, placing a hand in your hair but not moving you closer to him. You let one of your hands catch his wrist and instantly he removed his hand. “Sorry,” he said as you leaned back and stared up at him.

“Go ahead. Fuck my mouth,” you said, placing his hand back on your head, squeezing the top of his hand so that it would fist in your hair. “Good,” you said with just the smallest of winces, the tiny amount of pain pleasurable to you.

When you put your hand back on his hip and knew he wouldn’t let go, you brought your lips to his tip, sucking on it slowly as you ran your tongue over his slit, lapping up the remaining salty mixture that lay there. You didn’t move any further, instead focusing on his sensitive area as you felt him move his hand, forcing you take more of him. You moaned around his length, pulling a primal groan from Dean. You were positive he could ravish you if he really wanted. But he obviously didn’t want to screw up the other part of your blossoming relationship.

You wanted him to take control for the moment but when you could tell he was holding back, you grasped his hips and pulled him closer, his cock gliding further into your mouth until the tip hit the back of your throat. You didn’t gag as you knew how to deep throat and took more of him until your lips were wrapped around his base. 

“Oh fuck, Y/N,” he said as you looked up at him, your mouth sore from him filling you so tight. He pulled you back and you breathed through your nose, your tongue licking his underside as his hand started to grip your hair with more force. You stopped at his tip again, Dean letting you play with it before moving you down his shaft again. You hollowed your cheeks this time, sucking him harder as yours lips stretched around him. Fuck he was thick. When your lips found his base again you wondered how you were going to take all of him when it was your turn. You’d never been with someone so…enormous.

You somehow managed to hollow your cheeks further as Dean pulled back, the sensation making his cock twitch in a million places at once, a constant string of praises and profanities for you spilling from his lips. He did this again and again, each time you changed up the movement with your tongue until you found one that made him moan something sinful. His hand worked your head over his shaft mercilessly, pumping you up and down his cock as he fucked your face.

“Y/N,” he whined out as you felt his entire cock swell up, his end right there. You locked your lips around his base and sucked harder than you had before, his cock expanding as Dean cried out.

His cum spilled down your throat as you swallowed around his length, ignoring the way your own body wanted air. You were determined to drink all of him down, gripping his hips tightly before he could even think about pulling out of you.

“Y/N,” he cried out again as you felt a smaller, but still significant, second spray of his cum fill your mouth. You loved when you could make a man cum twice so close together but Dean was definitely the quickest you’d ever done it to. You drank him down again, still holding him close before you finally let go of him and he pulled off of you with a pop. 

You dropped to your knees, legs shaky as Dean dropped down to his, his entire body trembling. You tried to get your breath back as your head spun a little, Dean’s hands on your thighs, his eyes beaming at you.

“Fucking shit, Y/N,” he breathed out, his eyes staring into yours.

“Too much?” you said, afraid you’d pushed him too hard. His hand found your cheek and soon he was giving you a short, but passionate kiss.

“Who knew I’d fall for you twice in one night?” he said, his lips in a loving smile. “Don’t you dare let me lose you,” he said, his hands running over your back, searching for the zipper of your dress.

“Are you saying that because I made you cum twice?” you said as you felt the fabric fall off your shoulders. Dean’s lips found yours again as he pushed your dress completely off of you and helped you stand.

“You’re fucking amazing. I don’t care if you never wanted sex, I’d still want you, Y/N. That…that’s just a bonus,” he said, undoing your bra as you lay on the bed. “God you’re beautiful,” he said, more to himself than to you as he pulled off your panties, taking you in. You never once felt self-conscious under his watchful gaze, something you weren’t used to. He pulled off his shirt and you were finally able to see his strong body. You were so wet for him but he made you feel loved too, even if it was a new love.

“I want you,” you said as he pulled a condom out of his wallet. He made quick time in rolling it over his partially hard dick and hovered over your body.

“So what would you like to do on our second date?” he asked, lining himself up with you. 

“I could show you around town if you’d like. Since you’re new and all,” you said, his tip slowly entering you. “Unless you don’t think you’re going to stick around that long,” you said with a smirk. He was thick and long and starting to come back to life as he pushed further and further into your tight opening.

“I was planning on forever if that’s okay with you,” he said, a smile on his face, both lustful but full of love. You gave him one in return.

“Sounds good to me,” you said as he bottomed out in you, his cock rock hard. You instinctively reached for him, wrapping your arms around his torso pulling him closer.

“You’re so tight, Y/N,” he said, easing himself from you before thrusting back in quickly. You half-laughed as his tip pounded into you, your body never having felt so satisfied.

“You’re so fucking big,” you said and he laughed. “Faster,” you asked, pulling him closer to you as he moved his hips quicker. Every time he pumped into you, you thought you’d cum then and there. The way his body felt against yours, the closeness you felt with him, you didn’t want anyone but him ever again.

“Y/N,” Dean grunted as his head dropped on your shoulder, his cock twitching as he came, filling up the condom. Your orgasm came crashing down over you as you felt him cum inside you, crying out his name as his hands held you close.

“So fucking amazing,” he said, pulling himself from you and laying besides you, watching your flushed face. You couldn’t think straight as you just smiled at him. “Do you mind if…?” he trailed off as his eyes wandered around the bed. You shook your head and he pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash before laying against you.

“Sorry I played hard to get,” you said as he wrapped himself around you, finally feeling exhausted after your late night together. 

“Sorry I waited so long to ask you out. I wanted to from the moment I saw you,” he said, his hands rubbing circles over your skin.

“Well, we’ve got forever now,” you mumbled against him as his grip on you tightened. 

“I meant it, it’s not just pillow talk,” he said, his head against yours. “Something about you that just..I want you, Y/N, forever. If that scares you-”

“I don’t sleep with guys on the first date Dean. You and forever definitely don’t scare me,” you said, looking him in the eye. “You’re…different,” you said, looking him in the eye so you knew he’d believe you. He smiled and kissed you one last time, as if you’d been doing it all your lives.

“Good night, Dean,” you said, closing your eyes.

“Good night my very cute, Y/N,” he said, one last smile pulling at your lips before sleep overtook you.

 

When you woke in the morning, Dean was still there. He was still there as you took a shower, still there as he made you breakfast, still there as he promised to pick you up for lunch in a little while so you could show him around. The two hours waiting for him to come back felt like the longest of your life.

“Miss me?” he asked when you opened your front door to find him holding a single flower. You took it from him and noticed he had a cup of coffee for you as well. “And coffee for my girl,” he said, handing you the cup. You gave him a smile as you turned around inside and scurried back out with a mug in your hand.

“Coffee for my boy,” you said handing him the mug. He smiled as you both took sips from your drinks. 

“You think we’re doing this too fast?” he asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Babe, you wasted five days not asking me out. I think we’re going too slow,” you said with a wink. He chugged his coffee as you did yours, placing them inside before you locked up behind you and walked with him towards his car.

“Well we better pick up the pace then,” he said, wrapping his arm around your shoulder and placing a kiss on your forehead, the feeling so natural to the both of you, you wondered why the hell it took you so long to find each other in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

When your alarm clock went off Monday morning you sighed. You and Dean had spent all of the day before together, getting to know one another, him politely asking if he could be your boyfriend as if he didn’t already know the answer. Sitting up and stretching, you smiled thinking about it. He’d won you over so quick it should have scared you. But somehow you knew he was the one that supposed to be yours and you were supposed to be his, both of you together.

The two of you weren’t completely acting like love struck teenagers though. While you would have loved nothing more than to spend all day with him again, you both had work. You threw the covers off, letting the chill of the room settle over you as you saw the empty side of the bed. It didn’t necessarily bother you. You knew it wouldn’t be long before there’d be a tall, warm body for you to wake up to every morning.

It didn’t take you long to get ready and head out the door. Your drive was uneventful and you were soon in line, waiting to order your coffee. That was until one of the barista’s spotted you.

“Your  _boyfriend_  just picked up your order, Y/N,” she said with a smile as she pointed to your usual spot. “Too bad, I was hoping you’d turn him down so I could ask him out,” she said with a chuckle as you left the line.

“Like you and the baker across street haven’t been making goo goo eyes at each other for the past six months,” you said and threw her a wink. You heard her laugh behind you as you turned and spotted the back of a blonde head sitting at your table. “Morning, Dean,” you said, rubbing the back of his head, patting down a stray clump of hair that he’d missed when he combed it.

“Good morning, Y/N,” he said with a big smile as he sat up to kiss you quickly. You blushed a little as you heard an elderly couple coo at the two of you from nearby.

“I should have expected to find you here,” you said, taking the coffee he slid over to you. He smirked.

“This is where that really cute girl hangs out in the morning, ya know,” he said, his eyes smiling as he took a sip of his coffee. You nodded your head but kept the grin on your face.

“Tell me about it, you see that guy in the flannel this morning? I could look at him all day,” you said, flickering your eyes down to see Dean in his brown flannel shirt under his jacket. He bit his lip to keep it from curling up even more.

“How on earth am I supposed to spend the whole day away from you?” he said, his eyes roving over you in a way that got you going and calmed you all at once. He reached out a hand to hold your smaller one in his.

“I’ve got work until nine unfortunately, understaffed today,” you said, wishing you could have had dinner with him. He nodded and you could see him thinking for a moment.

“Want to stop by my place after? I’ll make you something to eat,” he said. You debated turning him down, you didn’t want him to feel like he had to do that for you. “I wasn’t exactly asking, Y/N,” he said with a chuckle. “Come on, we got to start forever sooner or later.”

“You have got to stop being so cute all the time,” you said, feeling his thumb run circles into the back of your hand. 

“I think I’m adorable. You’re the very cute one,” he said, his cheeks a shade brighter than they should have been. The two of you went quiet, enjoying one another’s company and your coffee, getting lost in the other’s eyes.

After a while you pulled out your book, still stuck on that same page from a week before and Dean took out a newspaper from his bag. You’d seen him reading one before and couldn’t help but realize what a pleasant thing that was to see in this day and age. Occasionally, you’d take a sip of your drink, he’d turn a page, you’d read a passage, he’d shift his position so he could sneak glances at you, you’d adjust yourself so you could see him…the two of you doing your own things together.

“Dean?” you said, glancing at your phone, knowing your shift started soon. He put his paper on the table as he saw you scoot out of your seat and stand, grabbing your bag.

“See you tonight,” he said, giving you a kiss on the cheek, turning so he could watch you walk out the door.

 

Surprisingly, work was quieter than normal. As you walked through the aisles of the bookstore, you didn’t find that many patrons. There were always the few that came simply for the coffee at the in-store cafe but you never really counted them. You walked around to the back of the store where the fireplace was cranking out heat on the cool gray, fall day, some of the writer’s you’d gotten to know sitting around in the leather chairs while other’s read.

You always found that you were fortunate enough to enjoy going to work, to enjoy breathing in the smell of books, help someone find their next story to get lost in. From down the aisle you caught in the corner of your eye a new customer walk past. No one was manning the help desk that day, the direction they were headed in so you went to track them down.

“Hi, is there anything I can help you find today?” you said as you saw a man wandering around the aisle next to the desk.

“Yeah, I’m looking-” he started but stopped when he turned around. “Thought I recognized that voice,” said Dean with a smile.

“I thought you had work?” you asked, knowing it was still too early in the day for him to have gotten out already. He smirked.

“I am at work, technically,” he nodded, folding his hands behind his back. “I guess you are too,” he said, rocking on his heels. You’d noticed he did that when he was excited.

“We never told each other what we do, did we?” you said, rubbing your hand against your head sheepishly. You’d basically admitted to yourself you were in love with the man and were ready to be his forever and you didn’t even know what he did for a living. Then again, you didn’t really care what it was.

“I see you are the very cute Y/N, Associate Manager,” he said, reading your name tag. You rolled your eyes.

“I stock books and help people find stuff for the most part, babe,” you said. He hummed.

“So can you help me find something?” he said, unfolding his arms to cross them in front of his chest. 

“Of course, on one condition…” you said.

“I’m sorry sir, please let me assist you while Y/N waits for me in my office,” said your manager as he came from around the bookshelf. You were about to protest when Dean took a step forward and puffed out his chest, putting his body in front of yours just so. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say he was pissed.

“Uh, hi Brad,” said Dean, reading his name tag, his tone friendly enough. “I’m Y/N’s boyfriend and I believe she was just teasing me before she was going to help me find the book I’m looking for. I don’t think any disciplinary action is required,” he said, his voice calm but something lurking underneath it that Brad certainly noticed.

“Apologies, Y/N and to your, friend,” he said, looking sincere. You were about to tell him it was okay when Dean coughed and dropped his hand, silently telling you to stay put. “Thank you for working the extra shift tonight. We’ll be sure to pay you overtime for all your hard work,” said Brad, looking at you and then Dean. You saw Dean nod his head just slightly before your manager left.

“So Y/N, I’m looking for-”

“You can’t just do that!” you said. Dean scoffed.

“Why not?” he asked. You couldn’t come up with anything besides the fact that you would have taken care of it yourself until you remember how Dean had wrapped his arm around you that night on your first date.

“My boy is a very protective person,” you said and Dean nodded.

“Sorry, can’t help myself sometimes,” he said, looking down. You punched him in the arm playfully.

“I like having a big strong man to protect me,” you said and he relaxed again. “Alright, what are you looking for?” you asked him.

“I’m doing some research,” he said and you took his hand in yours, walking over towards the academia section, knowing what he was looking for was most likely there.

“Why ya researching? You a PhD student you neglected to tell me about?” you joked. Dean chuckled behind you as you stopped in the middle of an aisle.

“Fiction writer actually,” he said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. You spun around quickly, looking up into his bright green eyes.

“God, I love you,” you said, your voice serious and Dean grinned. He did that a lot around you.

“I love you,” he said, taking your hand in his and swinging it slightly. “You got a thing for writers?” he asked. You looked around.

“I work in a bookstore babe and read all the time, what do you think?” you said with a smirk. “Plus this one happens to love me,” you said, now swinging his hand.

“I wanted to say it first you know,” he said. “You better let me ask you to marry you, only fair,” he said, tugging on you and pulling you close. You nodded against him.

“I’ll be waiting on pins and needles for the day,” you said, Dean’s chest rumbling beneath you. 

“I won’t make you wait too long for that I suspect,” he said with a knowing smile. “But first I really need to find this book,” he said and you let go of him, listening to him speak. Naturally he had no idea what the title was or who was the author.

“Here you go,” you said, handing him a small hardcover, watching his eyes light up.

“How’d you do that? This is exactly what I need,” he said, flipping through it. You shrugged.

“I’m awesome,” you said and he nodded in agreement before looking a little sad. “What’s wrong?” you asked him.

“Now I don’t have an excuse to hang around. I have to wait all day to see you again,” he said, walking out into the main aisle. You narrowed your eyes and tilted your head.

“You got your writing stuff with you?” you asked.

“My bag is in my car. Why?” he asked as you started walking towards the back of the store, showing him the writer’s lounge area. He laughed when he realized he could stay right there and work.

“You just have to follow the rules,” you said pointing to the sign that hung in the back of the space. 

“Be respectful of others working, I can do that. Please support our store’s cafe, well I’ll just buy you a muffin every morning,” he said, turning around with a smile before turning back. “Flirt with the associate manager? Seems like an odd rule,” he said to you.

“Ask for the associate manager if you have any questions,” you said to him. 

“Same thing,” he said with a smirk, his eyes wandering over to an empty chair at a table, close to the fireplace. 

“I like that spot too. Not too warm, private but still part of the space,” you said when he turned his attention back to you.

“I guess I’m going to go pay for this, grab my bag and then ask for the associate manager to show me back here,” he said, heading down an aisle.

“Solid plan, you remember where the registers are?” you said crossing your arms. Dean raised his eyebrows and waved you off before looking around a little helplessly. 

“Um,” he said, spinning in circles.

“Very smooth,” you said, leading him in the opposite direction.

“Shudyup,” he said, holding your hand once again. You smiled as you let him go pay, expecting to see him again in a few minutes when he came back in to work. You went back to work, sticking near the entrance awaiting your always smiling, protective, hand holding boyfriend. Not two minutes later he was back inside with his bag. “Longest two minutes of my life,” he said when he saw you again. “Can the associate manager show me to the back, please?” he asked coyly.

“Yes she can,” you said, finding his hand wrapping around yours. You’d already started to get used to that, the way yours fit perfectly in his. After you’d dropped off Dean, you sneaked back to see him working about an hour later, watching him lost in his writing. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad having to work late after all…


	3. Chapter 3

Dean and you had settled into a comfortable routine over the course of the month, never once slowing down how fast you were doing things. Even the road bumps like finding out you both liked to sleep on the same side of the bed and fighting over who got it, who did what chores and when, and the all time favorite, what do you want for dinner…those were the little things that you got through with everything still intact. As Dean liked to remind you everyday, you were his forever and nothing would stop that, even if you didn’t know how to drive a stick shift or always forgot to bring the grocery list with you.

“Morning,” you said after you rolled out of bed, finding Dean sitting on the couch staring at his closed computer.

“Hi baby,” he said, a little sourness in his voice. “You still covering that shift today?”

“Mhm, four to eight. Something wrong?” you asked, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“I’m going to come with you, try to do some writing there,” he said.

“But you take the weekends off. You need a break from all you do in the week,” you said, resting your chin on his head. He sighed beneath you.

“I barely wrote anything the past two days. Serious case of writer’s block,” he said, crossing his arms as you nuzzled your head against his. 

“Alright but I want you to take tomorrow off and spend it with me, okay?” you said, releasing him and going to change. He hummed in agreement before calling out.

“We going to get coffee?” he asked, standing to follow you into the bedroom.

“When do we not get coffee?” you said back with a smile.

 

Normally Saturday’s were packed, especially during the fall, something about that time of year made everyone want to curl up with a good book. But it was thunder storming outside, had been ever since lunchtime and there was no signs of it letting up. You wandered over to the cafe and saw the cashier was playing on her phone, no one there to order anything. Over by the front desk, you saw the girl at the register playing on hers. Your manager had let everyone go home apart from you three, before heading out himself. You walked and walked through the aisles, looking out the front doors to see only the three cars in the parking lot. You could only hope it didn’t hail on Baby.

With a heavy sigh, you went to the cafe and made a cup of cocoa, leaving the poor teenager stuck there a small tip. Eventually you wandered back to the writer’s lounge, seeing Dean sitting all by himself on the couch by the fireplace, his head in his hands.

“Here ya go, babe,” you said, tapping him on the shoulder and handing him the warm mug. He offered an appreciative smile before taking a long sip.

“Thanks,” he said, handing it back to you as you took one yourself. “I’ve been here an hour and haven’t written a thing.”

“I know you don’t want me to read anything until you finish the full draft, but maybe I can help?” you asked, taking a seat beside him. Dean nodded, silently asking you to stay close, sometimes your company helping him. The two kiddos up at the front of the store could handle any customer crazy enough to come in right now, this was where you needed to be.

“I’m just not…it’s not working like normal,” he said after a while, dropping a hand to lay on your head. 

“You’re too tense,” you said, laying down to rest your head in his lap once he’d moved his computer aside. Dean’s long fingers played in your hair as you looked up at him, his dark apple green eyes down at you. 

“It’s a sex scene,” he relented, a heavy sigh falling out of him. “I need one character to do something but I don’t think I should have them do it because I haven’t made them a super sexy character. She’s a sweet little thing and I think it might throw people to see her this way halfway through the book.”

“Oh,” you said, letting your fingers play with the hem of his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his belt. “Is this sweet little thing trying to help her man relax?” you asked, moving your fingers to undo the buckle, slipping the leather out of the belt loops as you tossed it to the ground. Just as Dean was about to respond, the lights flickered and then went out, casting the place in darkness apart from the soft glow of the fireplace.

“Um,” said Dean, a wavier in his voice from what you weren’t entirely sure.

“I’ll be back in a minute,” you said, sitting up and heading to the front. Ten minutes later you were back with Dean. “Let’s go home, we’re closed,” you said, holding out a hand for him. He only sat and stared, his eyes a little darker than the last time you’d seen him.

“Are we going to continue this conversation at home?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrows. You bent down to pick up his belt, wrapping it around your fist as you didn’t give it back. “Let’s hope the power isn’t out there,” he said, gathering his things.

 

“So, this scene you were telling me about?” you said, resting your head in Dean’s lap, his belt on the floor again, his laptop on the coffee table. Of course the power had gone out there as well. He’d started a fire as you turned on your camping lantern and left it on the kitchen table, your house quiet and dark that night as the storm rattled on outside.

“I don’t know if it’s too jarring to change the character like that,” he said, your hand tickling the sliver of skin on his stomach that showed where his shirt had ridden up from his pants.

“Does she love him?” you asked, undoing the button of his jeans and slowly pulling the zipper down. 

“Yes, very much so,” he said, his voice a little too high for him. You hummed, letting your hand slide up under his shirt and feel the strong muscles of his chest ripple beneath the skin. “Y/N?” he asked, watching you slowly move both hands up, telling him to take off his shirt.

“If she loves him, it’s not out of character. Even sweet little things want to make their partner feel good,” you said, a smile spreading over your lips when his shirt was thrown on the floor. 

“I have to write the scene now you know,” he said, his hand toying with the bottom of your shirt. You arched your back for him, letting him slide it up until you sat up a little, his hand pulling the material off of you easily.

“Go right ahead,” you said, Dean’s fingers slipping your bra strap off your shoulder. “Unless you’d like to get some inspiration first,” you said. Even in the dimly lit space, you saw the flicker of want on his face, his lips parted in that way that said he needed you right this second.

“Yes, please,” he said, his voice ragged and his chest starting to heave. You sat up with your back to him, fingers undoing the clasp of your bra as you both stilled for a moment. His knuckles grazed the skin of your back as he brushed away your hair, lips lowering down to kiss down the curve of your spine.

“Baby, tell me what you want,” you said, turning your head over your shoulder. He broke away from teasing you, his body tense behind yours. You turned to face him properly, and gave him a gentle smile, your small hands tugging at his pants as he lifted his hips. After a moment they were on the ground, standing up yourself so Dean could do the same to you.

“I want to love you,” he said, lightly holding your hips as he slid down onto his knees. His head rested against your stomach for a moment, his mouth tickling your core before he ducked down and slowly licked a line through your folds. One of your hands fell on his head as he was methodical with his movements. He wanted slow,  _very_  slow tonight. 

“That feels so good, Dean. You make me feel so good,” you said, running your fingers through his short strands of gorgeous hair. He hummed under your praise, his tongue never rough but instead one smooth motion that never left you unfulfilled. 

Dean was an expert at the buildup, at ignoring his own body’s desires as long as he could make you feel a million little sparks running through you. You gave his hair little tugs and pulls, enough for him to feel it but never hurt, his hands somehow remembered to give you the best back massage of your life as he ate you out.

“Baby, you’re doing it again,” you said, reluctantly pulling his head back as he took a deep breath of fresh air. His face glistened, your body feeling as though his mouth was still latched onto you from the pressure sitting inside you. Looking down, you saw his cock, flush red, tip smeared in precum, turned on from touching you alone.

“I like tasting you,” he whined, sitting upright on his knees, staring up into your eyes. You smiled as you went down to your own, kissing him as you brought your hand to his cock. He gasped as you shushed him, slowly rubbing into his tip with your thumb.

“Is this anything like how you imagined your scene going?” you asked, running your other hand over the broad muscles of his back, foreheads coming to rest together as he began to lose himself to you. 

“She loves him half as much as you love me, it’ll work out just fine,” he said, hips bucking towards you, sliding your hand over his shaft, throbbing at the touch. You let go for a moment, pulling him over to in front of the fireplace where you had more room, guiding him to lay on top of you.

“I want you baby,” you cooed, reaching a finger up to tickle behind his ear, loving the shy giggle that always pulled from him. He pressed his chest up against yours, somehow having the strength to let you feel the weight of him on top of you without it being unpleasant. With gentle nipping kisses at each other’s lips, Dean slid in easily through your slick folds, your body wrapping him in a tight embrace.

He rutted in with long, deep strokes, setting a teasing pace he let it progress naturally until you were clawing at his shoulders, hips moving with a mind of their own. A bead of sweat dripped from Dean’s face down to yours, the fireplace warming you just as much as each other.

“Come on, Dean. I want you to come with me,” you whined, trying to relax when everything in you wanted to tense, fall into your release of pleasure. Dean grunted, your hands moving down to squeeze his hips, a rough moan escaping him at the sudden pressure. “I know you’re close baby. You’re doing so good. Come on, let yourself come.”

“Y/N,” Dean groaned out, his whole body going rigid as he came, yours doing the same as you clung to him, willed your hips to keeping grinding together as you rode out the long wave of your orgasm.

After who knew how long, you came to a stop, Dean doing the same as he lazily pulled out of you, nearly collapsing on top of you as he lay on the floor exhausted.

“Baby?” you asked, looking over to see him staring at the ceiling with half-hooded eyes, a goofy smile on his face. 

“You’re perfect,” he said, taking a moment before he could muster the energy to turn to you. “I love you.”

“I love you,” you said, rolling to embrace him, knowing he was spent for the night. After a short while, he fell asleep and you got up, thinking about dragging him into bed. But he looked so peaceful there you didn’t want to disturb his slumber. Instead, you made sure the fire would die down overnight, carefully placed a pillow under his head and found a blanket big enough for the two of you.

“Thanks for helping with the writer’s block today,” he muttered, his lips in a smile when you nestled against him.

“Anytime, Dean,” you said. “Anytime.”


End file.
